


Poetic Reflections on Klance, Hunay, Adashi, and Romellura

by EternalRavenDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Poetry, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRavenDreamer/pseuds/EternalRavenDreamer
Summary: Originally written for the Shut Your Quiznak discord Holiday Gift Exchange in 2018, I decided to upload this little poetry thing on here for posterity's sake. It's short, but I hope you still enjoy it!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Poetic Reflections on Klance, Hunay, Adashi, and Romellura

Lance told Keith his voice was a nebula, with a supernova blooming inside.

Keith told Lance that his was a coral reef, fit to bursting with life.

Lance made up stories where they fought crime together as superheroes.

Keith made ones where they commanded magic, and were brought together by an ancient power.

Lance teaches Keith how to put together seashell necklaces, and how to hang Christmas ornaments in just the right spot.

Keith teaches Lance how to ride the hoverbikes, and how to play Fantastic Fisticuff Sisters (after Lance loses to Keith many, many times).

They embrace each-other’s boons and banes, combining into a whole greater than the sum of its parts.

  
  


Hunk told Shay that she was like a queen, her calm and beautiful exterior hiding a powerful soul within.

Shay told Hunk that he was like steam, light and warm yet strong enough to fuel even the largest machines.

Hunk cooks all sorts of things for Shay to try, eager to show her the Earth’s bounty.

Shay digs her hands into the cracked soil of Hunk’s backyard and heals it, wanting to see him smile as it comes alive again.

Hunk calls Shay “sweetie” and “gem” and “his adoration”.

Shay calls Hunk “geode” and “beloved” and “ukowi”, which doesn’t really translate to any Earth language but is considered a cute nickname in Balmeran.

They turn the ashes and broken things left behind by the war and make a home out of it.

  
  


Shiro wakes up before Adam and makes breakfast half-asleep, somehow burning and undercooking the same things in different places.

Adam wakes up before Shiro and gets their uniforms ready for the day, making sure everything is presentable, especially with Shiro’s fancy new promotion.

Shiro forgets English and says words like “cheesify” and “engagedered”. Adam understands and adds Cheese Wiz and wedding magazines to the shopping list.

Adam forgets English and says words like “yesterweek” and “osmoperosis”. Shiro understands and helps him fill out an overdue medical evaluation form for a possible recruit.

Shiro dresses up for Halloween as a pirate with a peg leg for an arm and Adam can’t stop laughing and taking pictures.

Adam reluctantly dresses up for Halloween as a sheet ghost, and Shiro doesn’t even try to contain his laughter.

They were seperated by circumstances that they each regret, but now that a miracle has brought them back together, they are safe in each-other’s arms, be they skin or metal.

  
  


Romelle sees Allura as a warrior, strong even against the most frightening adversity, but also as a jewel, multifaceted and fragile.

Allura sees Romelle as a park, brimming with excitement and always attracting people, but also as springtime, the survival of life through a cruel and cold stagnance.

Romelle tells Allura the legends that were told in the colony about Old Altea, about magic and royalty and triumph.

Allura tells Romelle about what it was like to live there, about history and customs and the day to day.

When Romelle notices that Allura is sad, she stages some sort of prank or spectacle to make her laugh (even if Romelle ends up being the punchline).

When Allura notices that Romelle is sad, she goes to the florist and picks out an armful of flowers to brighten her day (even if they run out of vases).

What felt like such a short while ago, neither knew that the other existed. But now, they can’t imagine life apart.

  
  


They each give their love warmth in the cold, shelter in the storm, support through the pain.

And each, in their own way, live happily ever after.


End file.
